


A Real Stand Up Guy

by fog_mind



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie is a risk analyst, Gay Richie Tozier, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Richie is a comedian, brief bill/stan, fuckin obvious richie, grown up Reddie!, lil bit of angst, oblivious eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog_mind/pseuds/fog_mind
Summary: Eddie hated New York, but Richie Tozier might be the only redeeming quality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically I saw it 2 and im not over it so this is me venting my feelings about what happens
> 
> basically I made eddie a disaster bisexual instead of Richie being a disaster gay
> 
> they meet after going to summer camp as teenagers!

After careful consideration, Eddie realised he hated New York. He hated how busy people were, how noisy everything was. He had only been there a few months after moving out of his hometown of Derry, and it wasn’t a decision he was enjoying.

His work had asked him to relocate for a better salary and a better job. Both positives. But, New York was the obvious downside to the whole thing. It was dirty, loud, stressful. Eddie really didn’t need anymore of those three things in his life.

He was on his way to work, dodging people on the sidewalk, seriously who walks that slowly in the city--

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” He stumbled backwards from the man in front of him, the now empty coffee cup on the floor, most of its contents covering Eddie.

“Oh shit, I’m really sorry, man!”

“Sorry doesn’t stop the fact that I’m gonna get ill from all your germs! I swear to God, I can feel myself gett--”

“It’s only coffee, and hey! You walked into me, asshole!”

Eddie grit his teeth, pulling his soaking shirt off his chest, cringing at the feeling of the wet cotton. He reached for his pocket, hands shaking slightly as he retrieved his inhaler, taking a large puff before sighing and looking up at the taller man.

The man was staring at him, his thick rimmed glasses sliding down his nose slightly.

“Wait, germs? Inhaler? Eddie Kaspbrak?” The man slowly started to grin as Eddie nodded, staring back at the man.

“It’s Richie! Richie Tozier! From summer camp, you remember? Oh my God, it’s been years!”

Richie Tozier. Now that name brought back memories. He looked different. The years had been kind to him. Soft looking hair, thick glasses, stubble. He still made Eddie’s heart hammer in his chest. Long, long legs covered in black slacks. Richie Tozier from summer camp. 

“How’ve you been, man? You live in New York?” Richie asked, still smiling down at him, stepping out of the way of the people on the sidewalk, tugging Eddie with him.

“Yeah, yeah I moved here a few months ago for work,” Eddie told him, gripping his bag strap tighter, letting himself get tugged to the side.

“What do you do?” He sounded genuinely interested.

“Oh, I work in risk analysis, I manage a team of people and we get hired by companies to --” a snore cut him off.

Richie had his arms folded over his chest, his head leaned back and his mouth wide open. Eddie hit him in the side. 

“Asshole.”

“Oh, sorry, Eds, I told you to tell me about your job, not a fucking bedtime story,” he teased, the crooked grin still there.

“Yeah, fuck you. What are you doing in New York?” Eddie asked, after composing himself from being grinned at like that.

Richie glanced to the side, pointing up to ta billboard on one of the buildings to their left. Eddie followed the hand, staring at the billboard and then looking back at Richie, who had a sort of smug grin.

“People pay to see you be annoying?” Eddie laughed, looking back up the board which had a large picture of Richie on it in a nice looking suit. 

“People pay to see me be funny, big difference, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a grown man.”

Richie was about to reply when his phone went off, he pulled his phone out and winced as he answered.

“I’m on my way! I stopped for a coffee!” Richie called into the phone before looking at the stained shirt Eddie was wearing and trying not to laugh. Eddie did his best to glare at him.

“Yeah, I’ll be ten minutes.”

Richie hung up, pushing his phone back into his pocket. 

“I gotta go, but you should come and see the show. It’s tomorrow night, 7:30 at the Beacon Theatre, I’ll put you on the guestlist!” Richie told him, grinning and patting him on the shoulder before disappearing into the New York pedestrian traffic.

Eddie just stood and watched the spot he disappeared into. He sighed softly, trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart and his sweaty palms. Before he realised he was late for work and he started running.

-

Standing in line for the show, Eddie realised something. Richie was a real hit with the ladies. The ratio of women to men was probably 5 to 1. He felt a little out of place, ignoring the few stares he got from a few of the ladies in line. 

He did some research when he got home from work after bumping into Richie. He found that this was his second tour and it was completely sold out. Over 25 states, it was pretty impressive, he hated to admit it. He even watched a couple of Youtube videos, he was funny. Similar humour to when he was young, from when they were thirteen years old in Maine for summer camp.

The line ahead starting moving, people shuffling forward and showing tickets to the burly men next to the door. Eddie’s palms started to sweat, what if Richie had forgotten to tell them that he was on the guestlist? What if he wasn’t allowed in and he would miss his chance to see Richie again? His fears carried on until he was at the front of the queue and Richie was stood with the men, pointing Eddie out to them, a smile on his face. 

He was waved past by the two guys, making his way over to Richie who was dressed in a nice suit, dark grey with a pale yellow shirt underneath, the top few buttons open slightly. Eddie wishes he had worn something slightly nicer than jeans and a shirt.

“You made it!” Richie called, adjusting his watch slightly as he met Eddie in the middle. He handed Eddie a ticket and a program, as well as a credit card. 

“There’s your seat number, program, and my card, get yourself a drink and just meet me back here after the show. I gotta run, I’m on soon,” he smiled, winking as he turned and headed down the corridor behind him. 

Eddie just watched him go, his cheeks red. He blinked himself out of the trance he had put himself in before pocketing his ticket and program, heading to the bar and getting himself a beer. 

He got himself settled into his seat shortly after, finding it pretty close to the front at the end of one of the rows. The theatre was huge, pretty much full already but there was still a fair few amount of people milling around. Eddie checked his watch then his phone: a message from his mother but he turned his phone off and slid it into his pocket. 

A few minutes passed and the lights started to dim, the crowd going quiet as an announcer called, “please welcome to the stage, Richie Tozier!”

Eddie clapped along with everyone else, a few people cheering as Richie came on stage, grinning and waving, eyes going straight to Eddie when he took the microphone from the stand. He scanned the crowd, “hello, New York! So nice to be here!”

He was like a different person, his smile was different. He wasn’t the kid Eddie remembered. Some parts were the same, he was all limbs back then too.

Eddie found himself actually enjoying the show, most of Richie’s material was what he expected it to be. Stuff about being old, stuff about living in California, stuff about being with women. The last one stuck with Eddie.

He sat through an hour and a half of the show, laughing when expected and grinning when Richie looked over at him. He stood to clap at the end when Richie took his bow and said his goodbyes, waving to the crowd as he left the stage. 

Eddie slowly made his way back into the foyer, going to the bathroom before leaning against one of the walls in the foyer, waiting for Richie. 

It was probably twenty minutes later when Eddie heard his name being called, looking up to see Richie heading over, a bottle of water in his hand and a grin on his face. A real grin. The one that made his nose scrunch.

“How’d you like the show?” He asked, opening the water and taking a drink.

“I still can’t believe people find you funny.”

“Your mom thinks I’m funny.”

And Eddie was thirteen again, laughing with Richie by the lake after spending the day doing some bullshit arts project with too happy camp counselors. 

“Shut up, asshole.”

A moment of silence between them, just looking at each other in the quiet theatre. 

“Let me grab my stuff and we can go for a beer, and some food, I’m fucking starving.”

They spent the evening at some random chinese restaurant that Eddie remembers seeing one time. They sit close together and reminisce about summer camp and about where they went to college, Richie having been to the University of Redlands in California and Eddie having been to the University of Maine. 

The restaurant was empty when they finally decided to head off, Eddie apologised to their waitress about staying so late but she said it wasn’t a problem.

They stumbled outside, both of them pulling their jackets around themselves in the cold wind. 

“How long are you staying?” Eddie asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“About a week, but I’m thinking about moving here, I’m apartment looking tomorrow,” Richie told him, pulling out his phone. “Give me your number.”

Eddie looked up at Richie before slowly taking the phone and putting his number in. 

“We’ll meet up again, yeah? How’s Sunday for you?” Richie asked, typing something on his phone before pushing it back in his pocket.

“Sunday works for me. We could grab a beer?”

“Nah, we’ll go out for dinner, my treat.”

“But you paid tonight! I said I would get the next one!”

“Tough shit, Eddie spaghetti!”

“Asshole. Just text me, okay?”

“Of course.”

A taxi pulled up next to them and Richie headed over to it, telling the driver the name of his hotel before turning to Eddie. 

“I’ll see you on Sunday, wear something pretty,” he grinned, winking before climbing into the taxi.

Eddie watched him leave, sighing softly and ignoring the red in his cheeks.

-

Eddie spent most of his Saturday panicking. 

He was worried about seeing Richie again, he didn’t think his heart could take it. He couldn’t stand the way his heart clenched when Richie grinned, when he laughed. God, even when he just looked at Eddie. It hurt to see him, but he was still going to go and torture himself. He picked his outfit on the Saturday afternoon, despite knowing he was only meeting Richie at six the next day. Richie had text him to let him know.

rich: hey eds! its richie, i’ll pick u up at 6, okay? just let me know ur address 

Eddie had stared at his phone when he got the message, his palms growing sweaty as he shakily typed his reply.

Eddie: Sure thing. 

He sent over his address, Richie replying and saying that he wasn’t staying too far from there. 

Eddie: How’s house hunting going?

rich: badly, why the fuck is everything so expensive?

Eddie: Welcome to New York.

They spent the day texting, Richie complaining about each and every aspect of New York to Eddie as he went about his day, laughing at his phone every now and then. It felt like they hadn’t spent 27 years apart from each other. 

It was strange. Eddie had dated here and there, mostly women but he had tried with guys before, but none of them ever really worked out. The scary thing was that none of them could ever compare to Richie Tozier. Always in the back of his mind and always stopping him from ever getting too comfortable with the men he’d dated. Women he had no problem with, he was engaged once, but he found her in bed with her boss so that quickly ended things. 

But with men, always dark haired and tall men, he never had any luck.

-

Richie was late. 

Eddie was sat staring at his watch, 6:24, he was nearly thirty minutes late. What if he had decided he didn’t want to see Eddie anymore? What if he had realised that Eddie was completely in love with him? What if he had--

A knock at the door put a halt to his thinking. 

Eddie got up from where he was sat at the kitchen table, heading over to the door and opening it, staring up at Richie. Richie who was dressed in grey slacks and a salmon shirt with a blazer covering his broad shoulders. Richie, who had an apologetic smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Sorry I’m late, New York is genuinely the worst,” Richie told him, smiling down at him and pushing his way past Eddie into his apartment. He started searching through Eddie’s cupboards before standing back up straight and filling the vase he had found with water. 

Eddie was still stood with his hand on the door handle. He watched Richie whirl around his kitchen, blinking slowly before closing the door and following him.

“You brought me flowers?” Eddie asked, staring at Richie as he put the bouquet in the water, placing the vase in the centre of his kitchen table.

“Yeah, isn’t that what people do?” Richie looked over at him, hands still messing with the flowers.

“I mean, I guess? I don’t think I’ve ever been given flowers before so I have no clue.”

“You’ve never been given flowers?”

“No, I’m allergic to pollen.”

“No you aren’t.”

“How would you even know?”

“Because you say you’re allergic to everything and you aren’t.”

“Asshole, yes I am.”

“Fine, throw them out.”

Eddie opened his mouth to reply before slowly closing it, frowning slightly. He did his best to ignore the grin that was slowly spreading over Richie’s face.

“C’mon, we’re gonna be late if we carry on.”

Eddie followed Richie out of the apartment, double checking that he had his keys and wallet with him, his inhaler tucked tightly in his jacket pocket. 

Richie led him outside and down the street, pushing his hands in his pockets as he walked, slowing his steps slightly to let Eddie catch up with him.

“So, did your house hunting go okay?” Eddie asked, glancing up at Richie as they walked.

“It was alright, there’s a couple places that seem pretty decent but shit, everything is so expensive.”

“Tell me about it. Wait, aren’t you like rich? You could definitely afford a place in New York.”

“I know, but I don’t wanna spend $8000 a month on somewhere that’s just ‘nice’, I would want it to be fucking made of gold for £8000 a month.”

“Fucking tell me about it.”

They chatted until they arrived at the restaurant, a little hole in the wall Italian place that Eddie didn’t recognise. Richie lead them both inside, giving his name to the waitress who asked if they had a booking. 

She lead them to a table near the back of the restaurant, setting their menus on the table and telling them she’d be back for their order in a few moments. Richie thanked her quietly before taking the seat opposite Eddie, pulling his jacket off and laying it on the back of his chair. 

“So, Eduardo, tell me everything. What’s been happening in the 27 boring years I haven’t been in your life?” Richie leaned forward slightly as he asked, eyes never leaving Eddie’s face.

“Not much, I went to college, graduated, got a job, moved to New York. Average stuff.”

“God, you really are boring as shit.”

“Shut up, we can’t all be celebrities.”

“I suppose,” he picked up one of the menus and glanced over it, “how’s your mom?”

“Oppressive as always. She text me the other day telling me that she wanted to buy an oxygen tank for me, all because New York air is apparently the worst air in America.”

“You gonna let her?”

“Fuck off. My mother isn’t buying me an oxygen tank.”

“Because Eddie spaghetti is a grown man and he’ll buy his own oxygen tank!” Richie grinned, almost baby talking him and leaning back in his chair when the waitress came back over. Richie ordered a beer and Eddie got a glass of wine. Richie made a face when he did.

“You drink wine?”

“There’s nothing wrong with wine, it tastes better than beer.”

“Whatever.”

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Eddie ordered a salmon dish and Richie went with veal. They thanked the waitress before settling back.

“Is it just you and your mom? A girlfriend or anything?” Richie asked after taking a drink from his beer.

“No, just us. I was engaged but she cheated on me so..”

“Ouch, sorry, man.”

“It’s alright, what about you? You were talking about a girlfriend in your show.”

“Nope, no girlfriend. Not really my area of expertise.”

What did that mean? Women weren’t his thing? But, that meant..?

“| mean, unless you count your mom.”

“Fuck off, Richie.”

It really was like they had never left each other. They cracked jokes, bouncing off each other with every word. It felt natural. They ate, ordered some more drinks. Richie asked him if he wanted to share a dessert. 

“Only if you get two spoons, I’m not catching whatever you have, Tozier.”

They ordered a tiramisu and Eddie blushed the whole time they ate it. It felt too intimate for two people who had only just reconnected after 27 years. They ordered more drinks.

Everything was going well until someone recognised Richie. 

It was late, they weren’t the only ones left but there was only about eight people left. A woman sat with two other women got up and headed over to their table. Richie was in the middle of his story about the time he drank coffee mixed with red bull in college to finish off a paper and thought he was going to die.

“Excuse me? Are you Richie Tozier?”

Richie looked up at the lady, putting on a smile and nodding. 

“The one and only.”

“Would it be okay if I got a picture with you?”

Richie glanced at Eddie before nodding, slowly standing up. The lady held her phone up, taking a few pictures of them. Eddie tried to hide his laughter at how much Richie had to crouch to be in the pictures.

Richie saw Eddie laughing and flipped him off.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” The lady asked, looking between Richie and Eddie, lowering her phone slightly.

“Well, except my dinner.”

The lady frowned slightly, staring at Eddie before looking back at Richie. Eddie shrank in his chair slightly, finishing off his wine.

“I came to see your show, you were really funny! I didn’t know gay guys could be so funny!” The lady laugh, looking up at Richie.

Richie frowned, staring down at the lady.

“I’m not gay.”

“Yeah, okay, you’re literally sat here having dinner with your boyfriend.”

“He isn’t my boyfriend. We were friends as kids.”

“You don’t have to pretend! It’s okay, I have gay friends!”

“Look, lady, I’m not gay, can you leave us alone now?”

The lady scowled, pushing her phone back into her handbag. “Whatever, I just wanted to be supportive. Who knew you were such an asshole?” She turned on her heel and started to head back to her table. 

Richie watched her go, before slumping down in his chair, finishing the rest of his beer in one go.

“Are you alright?” Eddie asked quietly, looking over at Richie, who wasn’t looking at him.

“Let’s just get out of here.”

Richie ended up paying, despite Eddie’s complaints. 

They left, walking in silence for a little before Eddie looked up at Richie. 

“Hey, just forget her, okay? She was a bitch anyway.”

“I know, but.. Nevermind. Let’s just forget it. C’mon, I’ll walk you home.”

Eddie didn’t have the heart to protest. 

They arrived back at Eddie’s apartment, both of them standing outside the door. It felt tense, Eddie didn’t know why.

“I had fun tonight, maybe we could do it again before you leave?” Eddie told him, smiling at him and trying to fish his keys out of his pockets. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna extend my stay anyway, I want to find a place before I go back to Cali,” Richie told him, hands in his pockets as he watched Eddie fumble with his keys.

“Oh, nice, just text me when you’re free, you’re probably busier than I am anyway.”

Richie made a soft sound of agreement, gazing down at Eddie. Eddie felt hot under the collar, turning away to unlock his door. 

“So, I’ll see you aroun-”

“Eddie.”

Eddie slowly turned back around, looking up at Richie. Richie slowly cupped Eddie’s jaw with his right hand, pressing a soft kiss to the left corner of Eddie’s mouth before pulling away. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.” 

Richie smiled down at him before sliding his hand off Eddie’s jaw and heading back down the hall, waving to Eddie as he got in the elevator. His smile looked almost too soft for Richie’s face.

Eddie stood at the door, cheeks burning as he watched Richie leave. He could feel his heart racing a mile a minute, hands shaking and palms sweating. He reached for his inhaler, taking a deep puff before shakily breathing out. 

But.. Richie wasn’t gay? Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it 2 was Richie pining but I see that and raise u eddie kaspbrak pining 
> 
> comments and kudos rly do make my life better

It took Eddie a few days to collect himself about what had happened between him and Richie. Even after two days, he still can’t figure it out. Richie gets angry when a lady asks if he’s gay then he kisses Eddie? 

Do normal friends kiss each other? He didn’t even know anymore. He was pretty certain the answer was no. But, Richie had said he wasn’t gay, so.. Eddie was still confused.

He glanced at his phone on his desk, a message from Richie.

rich: eddie spaghetti! lets grab a movie, ur choice

Eddie: When?

rich: when do u finish work? i can pick u up

Eddie: I finish at five.

rich: lovely, see u then

Eddie looked down at his phone, sighing softly before slipping it back in his pocket, carrying on with the document on his screen. Work had picked up slightly since they took on a few new companies who needed their services. 

He took a drink from the now cold coffee on his desk, frowning as he swallowed. He got up, cracking his back slightly as he stretched his arms over his head. Coffee would help his problems. Coffee would help him decide if his childhood crush liked him back or not.

He brewed a new cup, taking a sip before sighing. Coffee hadn’t helped him.

Work dragged on, minutes feeling like hours. Eddie must of checked his watch over two hundred times in an hour. He was anxious to see Richie again. Sure, the kiss was great. He wasn’t denying that. But, he was just anxious. Was Richie just messing with him? He didn’t think his heart could take it if he was.

As soon as five o’clock hit, he was grabbing his jacket and his bag. Was he excited to see Richie again? Yes. Was he terrified to see Richie again? Also yes.

He left the building, looking around before spotting Richie leaning against a lamppost, his eyes on his phone.

“Richie!”

Richie looked up from his phone, his eyes zoning in on Eddie, a smile pulling at his lip.

“Hey, spaghetti. How was your boring job?”

“It’s not fucking boring.”

“Sure thing, c’mon, let’s get going.”

“Which cinema are we going to?”

“Oh, none. We’re gonna do a movie night at yours.”

Eddie looked up at Richie, who looked so damn excited by the idea that Eddie didn’t have the heart to argue otherwise.

“You better have brought some good movies, I don’t really have any at my apartment.”

“I’ve got all the classics, don’t you worry.”

They made their way back to Eddie’s apartment, Richie following him inside and kicking off his shoes, setting his bag down next to the sofa.

“You kept the flowers.”

“Of course I kept them, you got them for me.”

“That’s pretty gay, Eds.”

“Shut up, trashmouth.”

Richie just grinned, picking his bag up and pulling a few beers out, heading over to the fridge. 

Eddie set his bag down, pulling off his suit jacket and hanging it up. Watching Richie in his apartment felt normal. This felt normal, for Richie to pick him up from work and to come home with him. 

“You wanna order some food or are you gonna cook for me, Eds?” Richie called, pulling a couple of DVDs out of his bag.

“We’ll order, I don’t really have any stuff in,” Eddie called back. He pulled his tie off and went into his bedroom, closing the door and quickly getting changed into a pair of jeans and an old polo shirt. He headed back into the living room where he saw Richie loading up the first film.

“Aw, Eddie, you didn’t have to get all dressed up for me,” Richie teased, standing up and grabbing one of the beers he brought, handing one to Eddie.

Eddie ignored him, rolling his eyes and opening the beer he was given, taking a long drink from it. Richie went back to fiddling with his DVD player. 

“Seriously, who even owns these anymore? You still in the fucking 1900s?” Richie complained, sitting back on his heels and looking back at Eddie. “I don’t know how to work it.”

Eddie set his beer down and pushed Richie out of the way, kneeling down and setting the film up. 

“It’s really not that hard, I don’t use the streaming services that much, what’s the point of paying to watch films if I have a DVD player?” Eddie stood back up, using the remote and flicking to the title screen. 

“The Silence of the Lambs?” Eddie asked, looking over at Richie with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, we watched it when we were kids, remember? You used to use me to hide from the scary parts.”

“I did not.”

“You so did.”

“Whatever, just start the movie.”

Eddie settled down on the sofa, nursing his beer and watching Richie turn the lights off. Eddie frowned as he did so but didn’t argue, he couldn’t say no when Richie looked so damn excited.

“I’ve got some scarier ones if you’re up for it after this one, I know you used to be a scaredy cat.”

“I did not, you used to purposefully scare the fuck out of me at camp and then just use that as an excuse to call me a scaredy cat! You chased me at night wearing one of those hockey masks!”

“Yeah, and you were scared.”

“I was thirteen of course I was scared, you asshole!”

“Just shut up, the movie’s starting.”

Eddie held back his comment, sinking deeper into the couch cushions, taking another deep drink from his beer. He felt Richie sink down next to him, closer than what Eddie thought was normal for friends. He tried to ignore the beating of his heart, the heat he felt coming from Richie.

The movie started playing and he tried to focus his attention on the screen, smiling when the familiar music started up.

They got through the first film without much hassle. Richie complained about being hungry after watching so they took a break whilst Eddie ordered them some food from a Thai place that Eddie liked. 

Eddie had the menu in one hand, his phone in the other when Richie draped himself across Eddie’s back. Eddie froze as the taller man placed his chin on Eddie’s shoulder, reading the menu then pointing at what he wanted, whispering that he should get extra rice, trying to be quiet because Eddie was already on the phone with the restaurant. 

But how could Eddie talk when the first boy he ever liked was so close to him? So casually in his space and whispering in Eddie’s ear like that? He had his mouth open ready to speak but no words came out. He got a weird look from Richie, who then smirked and took the phone off him, leaning back and placing their order.

He handed the phone back to Eddie, the smirk still on his face.

“What, can’t talk on the phone now, Kaspbrak?” Richie asked, leaning against the kitchen counter, folding his arms over his chest.

“It’s because you were being weird, asshole.” Eddie felt his cheeks going pink, felt himself staring at the floor so he didn’t have to look up at Richie and see that smirk. Richie Tozier and his many smiles always seemed to make his chest tight, whether he was thirteen or forty.

“C’mon, I think you’ll like the next movie.”

Eddie watched him head back to the sofa, changing the disk over and sitting down, his arm thrown on the back of the sofa. 

Eddie brought two more beers, handing one to Richie and sitting down next to him, hyper aware of Richie’s arm behind his shoulders. 

Eddie was tense all throughout the Sixth Sense. He just drank his beer and tried to focus on the film. He jumped when the doorbell rang, quickly getting up to answer the door, thanking the delivery driver and handing him a tip before shutting the door. Richie had paused the film, getting up to help Eddie with the food before both of them settled back on the sofa. 

It felt too domestic for them. It felt too soft, with the low lighting and the closeness of their bodies. It hurt Eddie, made his heart ache whenever Richie laughed at the film, not that Eddie was laughing. It was pretty scary.

They finished the second movie, Eddie clearing away the plates whilst Richie tidied up. 

“You up for one more? I saved the scariest to last,” Richie held up the last DVD case, waving it slightly.

“Sure, although the other two we watched haven’t been scary,” Eddie told him, handing him a beer and sitting back down. Richie quickly put the film in, sitting next to him, his arm going back to its position on the back of the sofa.

“The Conjuring, really? Isn’t this one just cheap jumpscares?” Eddie asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the screen.

“It’s a good movie, just shut up and watch it, Spaghetti.”

Eddie was wrong, he was actually scared. He would never tell Richie that, but he was pretty sure the other man knew. He was tense, hands clenched into fists as he watched. Eddie knew Richie was grinning, trying to hide it but failing miserably. 

“What’s wrong, Eds? I thought this one wasn’t scary?” Richie asked, leaning closer to him and asking softly, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Fuck yourself.”

“Such a dirty mouth, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Nope, I kiss yours though.”

“So funny.”

Eddie ignored him, choosing to turn his attention back to the film, only to be faced with a jumpscare. He turned his head, pressing his face into Richie’s shoulder. Embarrassment flushed through him, cheeks burning as he pressed his face closer. He could smell Richie’s fancy cologne, feel the heat coming from his pale skin. It felt like when they were kids and they’d snuck into a drive-in theatre to see whatever scary film it was that the teenagers had seen. Eddie said he wasn’t scared but still his face wound up in Richie’s shoulder, the other boy’s arms around him.

“I hate you for making me watch this,” he told him, voice muffled by Richie’s shirt. He felt the other man laugh, his arm coming around Eddie’s shoulders and squeezing him against his chest.

“You said it wasn’t scary.”

“I didn’t think it was!”

“I can turn it off if you want?”

“No, let’s finish it.”

Eddie turned his head slightly to watch the movie again, knowing that he and Richie were basically cuddling at this point, but it felt too nice for him to complain. 

They finished the film, with a few more jumps from Eddie and a few more tight squeezes from Richie. 

Eddie got up when the movie had finished, the warmth from Richie going away as he collected their empty beer bottles and heading into the kitchen. He heard Richie follow him, but ignored him until he felt a hand on his waist.

He span round, craning his neck back to see Richie standing over him, crowding him against the kitchen counter. He didn’t have time to protest before the taller man leaned down, pressing his lips against Eddie’s.

Eddie gasped softly against Richie’s lips, eyes sliding shut as he kissed back, his hands coming up to bunch in Richie’s shirt. If you had told thirteen year old Eddie Kaspbrak that he would be making out with Richie Tozier at any point in his life, he would have told you to get fucked.

But here they were, in Eddie’s too small apartment, tangled together. Richie’s hands on Eddie’s jaw, thumbs brushing over his cheeks gently. Eddie’s hands slowly sliding up to Richie’s shoulders, wrapping his arms around his neck, slowly pulling away to breathe. 

Richie kept kissing him, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, tilting Eddie’s head back and pressing open mouthed kissed again. Eddie bit back a whimper, clinging to Richie tighter, making a soft noise when he kissed him again. He felt Richie press closer, Eddie moaning into his mouth but the noise being swallowed up as they kissed. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut as Richie bit his lower lip gently, tugging and slowly pulling away to breathe.

“Shit.. since when did you become such a good kisser?” Eddie asked, panting softly and tugging Richie slightly closer.

“Since I practised with your mom so much,” he whispered back, grinning and kissing him again.

Eddie shoved him away, cheeks burning. “You’re such an asshole.” 

Eddie felt embarrassment flood his system, as if he believed Richie actually liked him, that he wasn’t just fucking messing with him. 

“I’m kidding! Eddie, babe, I’m kidding.”

“No, just shut up, Richie.”

Richie frowned, reaching out for Eddie’s hands and squeezing them gently, stepping closer to him. Eddie didn’t look at him, only stared down at the joined hands.

“You want me to go? I know you’ve got work tomorrow.”

“Yeah.. yeah, I think that would be best,” Eddie nodded, still not looking up at Richie. He felt his hands get squeezed again before he felt a soft kiss being pressed to his cheek.

“I’ll text you, okay?”

Eddie nodded, feeling Richie let go of his hands and hearing him grab his coat and his bag.

“I’ll see you soon, okay, Eds?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon, trashmouth.”

-

Eddie didn’t really know what to do.

Every time he thought they could be serious and grown up about what could be a relationship, Richie had to open his stupid mouth and make some dumb joke right when they were basically fucking grinding against each other in Eddie’s kitchen. 

Eddie rubbed his temples gently, sighing softly as he leaned back in his office chair. He shouldn’t be thinking about this stuff at work, he had a business to run. He definitely shouldn’t be thinking about Richie Tozier and his big hands and his voice right in Eddie’s ear--

He really needed to stop.

Richie had text him, asking if he wanted to go for a drink. He hadn’t responded. He felt awkward now that they’d, argued? Fallen out? He didn’t know the right word. 

Richie had sent him another text, asking if they could just forget it and go back to being friends, but how do you go back to being friends after that? Eddie didn’t want to just be friends, but Richie was famous. He was a famous comedian with a career, he couldn’t be with someone like Eddie. It hurt to admit but it was true. Eddie wasn’t good for Richie’s celebrity image, no matter how much he wanted to be with the man.

Eddie heard his phone buzz again, sighing as he picked it up and read the text.

rich: i know ur reading these texts asshole, i just want my spaghetti man back ): we can talk it out if u wanna, i can swing by your work when u finish?

Eddie didn’t respond. 

He heard his phone go off a few more times but he didn’t even look at them, hopefully Richie got the message. 

Five o’clock came and Eddie slowly packed his things away, picking up his bag and waving to a few of his employees when they waved goodbye to him.

He made his way out of the building, fiddling with his bag strap when he heard his name being called. He flinched slightly but ignored it, walking through the pedestrian traffic as fast as he could. He heard his name again but ignored it. He really didn’t want to have to have an awkward chat with Richie right now.

He felt someone grab his arm, tugging him back and off to the side.

“What’s your problem, Eddie? I just wanna talk to you!” He heard Richie shout, the grip on his arm getting tighter then quickly releasing, more of a gentle hold on his upper arm.

Eddie turned and faced him, his heart instantly clenching. Richie looked like he hadn’t slept, a pained look on his face as he tugged Eddie’s jacket gently. 

“C’mon, Eds, I just wanna talk, can we go back to yours?” He asked softly, Eddie almost not hearing him over the roar of New York.

Eddie gave in, nodding and letting Richie lead him back to his apartment. He let himself get lead, Richie sliding his hand down to intertwine their fingers, gripping tightly as he lead him. If Eddie squeezed back slightly harder, no one but Richie needed to know.

It was awkward when they arrived back. Richie sat down on the sofa whilst he waited for Eddie to sort himself out; getting changed and putting his bag away. 

He joined Richie on the sofa after he finished, sitting down and looking down at his clenched hands.

“Look, I know I’m an idiot, Eddie, but I really am sorry. You just make me so fucking nervous and you know I joke about when I get nervous and--”

“I make you nervous?”

Richie stopped, lifting his gaze to look at Eddie before lifting a hand to fiddle with his glasses.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’ve made me nervous since I was thirteen years old.”

Eddie flushed, glancing up at Richie, who was as red as he felt, before looking back down at his hands.

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it, trashmouth.”

“Yeah, because I’m an asshole.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

They fell into silence for a few moments before Richie reached over, taking hold of Eddie’s hands. 

“Y’know, I like movies dates in your apartment and everything but I really wanna take you on a proper date sometime, would that be okay?”

Eddie looked over at him, a slight frown on his face.

“What do you mean movie dates? We haven’t been on a date.”

Richie opened his mouth to reply then stopped before bursting out laughing. 

“You are the most oblivious guy I’ve ever fucking met! We literally made out in your kitchen, I brought you flowers! We went to dinner!”

“I thought those were like friendly things!”

Richie leaned over, kissing him softly before pulling away and pressing their foreheads together. 

“You’re a mess, Kaspbrak.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

So is that a yes to the dating?”

“It’s a yes, Tozier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh eddie u oblivious bisexual


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter! i hope u enjoy!
> 
> let me know if u find a mistake i posted this way past my bedtime (^:<
> 
> plsplspls leave me comments i thrive off validation

Dating Richie was really like dating your best friend. He and Eddie slipped back into their childhood humour together, teasing each other and being stupid with each other. So what that Eddie’s weekly shopping took twice as long with Richie? He laughed until he had tears in his eyes on the bread aisle so it really didn’t matter to him all that much.

Richie was busier than he made out he was. He had interviews, rehearsals, TV show appearances. He even got booked to open a new comedy club and do a set there. Eddie went along to watch, sitting near the front on one of the round tables, nursing a wine. Watching Richie on stage really was like seeing a different side to him. He was pretty stoic when he performed, keeping his face pretty neutral except from when he came on to the stage and when he was saying his goodbyes. He just acted different, Eddie couldn’t put his finger on it but it was to see him so in his element. 

Eddie went to most of Richie’s shows. They were usually in the evenings, so he was able to go. He enjoyed them, Richie was a funny guy but somethings just didn’t sit right with him sometimes.

Richie still made jokes about being with women. Now, Eddie understood that it was his material and that it was what made his audience laugh but it just made him feel uneasy. Eddie wasn’t worried, he knew Richie would never cheat on him or anything like that, but it didn’t make him feel great. To hear Richie joke about his ‘sexy girlfriend’ then meet him after the show, it would put anyone down really.

They hadn’t spoken about it, Eddie really didn’t know how to bring it up in conversation. He sat at the table, finishing off his wine and smiling when Richie looked over at him from where he stood on stage. He waved slightly, something other people wouldn’t see in the dim light. He didn’t miss the little smile Richie let out, trying to slip back into his stoic look, eyes going back to the audience as he continued his set. 

He ordered himself another drink. He laughed along with the audience, clapping when Richie finished his set, grinning as the man on stage looked over at him. 

He ignored the tight feeling in his chest.

It happened again. 

Richie got invited to do an interview on the radio with a station that Eddie listened to pretty frequently. They usually had it on in the mornings when they were eating breakfast. Eddie was at work when the interview was set for. He told his employees that he needed about thirty minutes of peace and quiet, telling his personal assistant that no calls were to be redirected to him until he said so. Being the boss did have its perks sometimes. 

He switched on his radio, sitting back in his chair and listening.

They played the little jingle that the station used, announcing the time before introducing Richie.

“This is Harry coming to you live from 97.4 and I’m here with the one and only Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier!”

Eddie could hear the smile in Richie’s voice as he said his hellos and his thanks for being invited on the show. 

“So, congratulations, I heard your new tour is going on sale pretty soon, right? I’ve like pre ordered tickets for it, my wife loves you!”

“Oh thank you, it means a lot hearing that people actually enjoy what I do. Tickets go on sale on Friday, 26 states, yeah. It’s a big one.”

“It is, is it difficult being away from home? A girlfriend you gotta leave?”

Eddie held his breath. Richie had never really been asked about his relationships before. They had talked about it. Richie wasn’t ready to tell people about them and Eddie understood. He was constantly in the limelight, it made sense he wanted to come home to a quiet place. A place that was just him and Eddie, without any nosy press sniffing around.

Sure, it upset Eddie a little bit that he couldn’t hold his boyfriend’s hand in public, or kiss him after shows, or even be a part of Richie’s shows. But they talked about it and Richie told him it would happen, he just needed time. Eddie wasn’t going to pressure him into anything, he loved him and he knew Richie loved him too. That’s all that matters.

“Touring is always fun, I get to see a lot of cities that I would never usually go to. Home isn’t really a permanent thing when you travel for work, so no, no girlfriend.”

Eddie breathed out. It was what he expected.

“You always talk about girlfriends in your shows, I think people just assume that you have one at this point,” another voice piped up, Eddie couldn’t remember the name of the sidekick that did the show with Harry.

Eddie heard Richie laugh into the mic then a slight squeak of a chair.

“It’s just a bit, pretty much every comedian jokes about stuff that they haven’t done.”

“So you haven’t done the whole drank mixed red bull and coffee?”

“Oh, no, I did that in college and I did think I was gonna die, I couldn’t sleep for like three days after it. I’ve done most of the stuff I talk about really.”

“Even the weird sports camp?”

“Especially the weird sports camp. I met some of my best friends there and had some of the weirdest times.”

The rest of the interview went smoothly, Harry asking about what California is like and what New York is like, Eddie not missing the comment Richie made, “oh no, my favourite person is in New York so I actually like it here.”

They finished the interview, Richie thanking them again for having him and saying his goodbyes. Eddie picked up his phone and sent a text to Richie.

Eddie: Favourite person in New York?

rich: yeah, ur mom 

Eddie: Fuck you.

rich: love you too 

Eddie rolled his eyes, shutting the radio off and standing up, stretching his arms over his head. He picked up his now empty coffee cup, heading out of his office and getting a refill. He told his PA that calls were okay now.

He felt his phone buzz again in his pocket, only opening the text when he sat back down at his desk.

rich: i didnt know u listened to my interviews so cute babe

Eddie: I was only listening to the adverts, sorry to disappoint.

rich: ):

-

Time went on and Eddie didn’t say anything about it. He and Richie were doing well, he didn’t want to ruin that by saying something stupid. It was just his material. Richie loved him.

It was another few days after the interviews before Richie had another show but Eddie couldn’t attend. He had to go out of town to see a client but promised Richie he would be thinking about him. That cheered him up.

Eddie didn’t tell Richie that his meeting got cancelled. His client called him, saying his wife had been hospitalized and that he needed to reschedule. Eddie told him it was perfectly fine and that he hoped his wife was alright. 

Eddie changed from out of his suit, checking his watch and nodding. He could make the end of Richie’s show if he hurried. He caught a cab from outside his apartment, giving the man the name of the bar he was performing in.

He quickly headed inside, smiling when he saw Richie on stage. He waved, hoping Richie saw him. He watched Richie grin, laughing softly and apologizing to the crowd. 

“Sorry, my best friend just came in, he told me he was working!”

Best friend. 

The words rang out loud and clear. Eddie tried to smile, tried to make it look like he hadn’t just been called a best friend instead of boyfriend. 

Eddie headed to the bar and ordered a beer, thanking the girl behind the bar and paying her before taking a long drink from the cold bottle.

He heard Richie say his goodbyes to the crowd, heard the clapping and the laughter, the footsteps of people as they left the bar. 

He heard Richie call his name as he came out from backstage, heading over to him. He felt Richie’s hand go to the small of his back, pulling him in for a hug.

“You liar, I thought you had work!”

“They had to cancel,” Eddie told him, hugging Richie back before pulling away, sitting back down on the barstool.

Richie sat down on the stool next to him, ordering a beer and turning to look at him. He frowned slightly, reaching out and placing a hand on Eddie’s forearm.

“You alright, Spaghetti?” He asked quietly, squeezing gently.

“Yeah, just annoyed the client cancelled is all, I had to reschedule it to like threes away.”

“Oh that sucks,” Richie paid for his beer, taking a drink, “you wanna go and grab some dinner?”

“Can we do take out?”

“Sure thing, the Thai place sound good? Let me just grab my stuff then we can head off, okay?”

“Yeah, sure, Rich.”

Richie frowned but didn’t comment on it, drinking his beer quickly before heading off backstage and coming back a few minutes later with his bags and jacket slung over his arm.

“Ready to go?” Richie asked, setting his bag down to pull on his jacket over his shirt.

Eddie nodded in response, quickly finishing off his beer and setting the empty bottle down. He followed Richie out of the bar and outside where a taxi was waiting for them. They climbed in and silence fell on them after Richie told the driver where they were going.

“You alright, Eds? You’re awfully quiet,” Richie told him quietly, reaching out for his hand, loosely interlocking their fingers and squeezing gently.

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

It was awkward. It wasn’t something he was used to with Richie, they were never in awkward silences with each other, they were never usually silent with each other full stop. Richie held on to Eddie’s hand the whole journey home, thanking the driver when he pulled up outside Eddie’s apartment building. They headed inside, Eddie having pulled his hand from Richie’s grasp.

As soon as they closed the apartment door, Richie turned to him.

“Alright, Kaspbrak, what the fuck’s gotten into you?”

“You called me your best friend.”

“Yeah? And? You are my best friend!”

“I’m your fucking boyfriend, Richie! You can’t just disregard our relationship so your fans stay! They aren’t your fans if they don’t respect who you are!”

Richie stared at him, hands clenched into fists.

“Are you fucking serious? I don’t tell people we’re together because I don’t want you in the press getting called shit like Tozier’s boytoy! You mean too much to me for that to happen!”

“But you aren’t even letting me have that choice! I want people to know we’re together!” Eddie threw his bags down on the floor, storming into the kitchen.

“And so do I! But,” Richie followed him into the kitchen, “Eds, I don’t want you getting slandered because of me, you’ve got a company to run.”

“Richie, when have I ever given a shit about what other people say about me? I love you, shouldn’t that be enough? We’ve faced bullies before. It’s not just that,” he turned to face him, “it's all the girlfriend stuff you use in your shows.”

Richie frowned, glasses slipping down his nose slightly as he stared at Eddie. “It’s just show material, Eddie.”

“Yeah, I know it fucking is but I hate hearing you use it. I know it’s selfish of me and I pretty much have no right to tell you not to use it but I just, I just hate hearing you joke about having a girlfriend when I’m right there.”

Richie slowly moved forward, taking hold of Eddie’s hands in his own and bringing them up slowly, kissing Eddie’s knuckles gently.

“Hey, I get it, I’d hate it too. It’s just my show, I’ll take it out of the next tour, okay? I promise.”

“No, you shouldn’t have to. It’s just me being an asshole.”

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend you’re insulting, shut the fuck up.”

“Richie.”

“Spaghetti.”

Eddie leaned forward, pressing his face against Richie’s chest and closing his eyes. He sighed softly when he felt Richie press a kiss against the crown of his head.

“I love you. Sorry for being a dick,” Richie told him quietly, his arms coming around Eddie and squeezing the shorter man against his chest.

“I love you too. Sorry for also being a dick,” Eddie replied, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist and squeezing him back. They stood in the kitchen holding each other, Richie kissing Eddie’s head every so often, Eddie pressing his forehead against Richie’s shoulder.

A few minutes passed before Richie’s stomach grumbled.

“Way to ruin the moment, trashmouth.”

-

Things picked up for Richie after he talked with Eddie. His third tour was around the corner and the promotional interviews and talk shows seemed almost constant for him. Eddie always listened if they were on the radio, tried to watch them too if he was at home when the show was being aired. Richie didn’t usually watch them with him, finding it weird to watch himself and choosing to write more tour material instead. 

Eddie told him he could run any of his new stuff by him, he had sat and let Richie practice jokes with him before, for smallers shows and comedy club nights. But, Richie was being weird with his tour stuff. He told Eddie it was private stuff, on a need to know basis. Eddie didn’t question it, just told him he was there if he needed anyone to test jokes on. Richie had complained once saying Eddie was a biased judge of his material. Eddie had argued that Richie was just funny, but he said it was because they were ‘bumping uglies’ as Richie so eloquently put it.

Eddie left him to it, promising to listen to all of Richie’s radio interviews. Like he would miss them.

Richie became more and more stressed the closer he got to the first tour date. He was starting in New York this time and no matter what Eddie told him, he wouldn’t calm down about it. Richie had got the best seat in the house for Eddie. He asked Eddie over and over if he was definitely coming, he said yes every single time Eddie asked. It got to the point where Eddie had told him he wasn’t going to come if he carried on asking him. Richie stopped asking him after that.

The day came for his first show, Richie kissing Eddie goodbye in the afternoon and heading to the venue for last minute rehearsal and checks. Eddie waved him bye at the door, closing it and heading to the kitchen. He didn’t have to be at the theatre until six, he had the whole afternoon to get some work done. He managed to schedule a couple of meetings, get through a few calls in with clients as a check up before he looked at the clock again. Four thirty. He stretched his arms over his head, heading a pop and sighing softly. He closed his laptop before heading into the bathroom and quickly showering. He had already chosen his outfit; a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a burgundy jumper pulled over it. He smiled to himself when he saw Richie had left his loafers by the foot of their bed. 

He quickly changed, looping a belt through his jeans as he dressed. He fastened a watch around his wrist and sprayed himself with some cologne. He glanced at his watch and grabbed his wallet. He didn’t know why his chest felt tight, he loved Richie, he loved his comedy, but he was nervous. He pushed the feeling down as he left the apartment, keys and wallet in his pocket. 

He made it to the venue, smiling at the bouncers who let him past. He did feel satisfaction at the group of ladies who complained as he went in, fighting the urge to laugh as he passed by the bar. He collected a beer on the way in before heading back stage, waving to a few of the crew members. Eddie had become pretty familiar with Richie’s crew over the past few months. They waved back, pointing him in the direction of Richie’s dressing room. He knocked quietly before hearing a called “come in!”. 

He pushed the door open, smiling at Richie in the mirror before the other turned around, grinning when he saw him.

“Babe! I thought you were already sat down,” Richie made his way over, hugging Eddie tightly before slowly pulling back and kissing him.

“Thought I’d come say good luck before you went on, first show of the new tour and all,” Eddie smiled, tugging Richie back down for another kiss. He slid his arms up Richie’s front and around his neck.

The taller man slid his arms down around Eddie’s waist, closing his eyes as he kissed back. Eddie could feel the coke bottle glasses pressing against his check as they kissed, humming softly against his lips. Eddie stood up on his tiptoes, pressing closer. He felt Richie smile before slowly pulling away.

“Babe, if we carry on, I won’t be going on that stage,” Richie pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“We can’t have your manager nearly catching us.”

“Again.”

“Poor Hailey.”

“She needs to get paid more.”

“Oh, definitely.”

Richie smiled down at him, love in his eyes as he gazed at the shorter man. “I’m weirdly nervous for this.”

Eddie looked back up at him, hands carding through the short hair at the back of Richie’s neck. “Why?”

“New tour, I guess. New material.”

“You’ll smash it, you always do.”

“Thanks, Eds.”

The door opened behind them but neither man moved, just turning their heads to see one of the interns, Jackson, stick his head in the room. He blushed slightly at the two men in such an intimate position, eyes going to floor as he spoke.

“Ten minutes, Mr. Tozier!”

Richie nodded, “thanks, kid.” He looked back down at Eddie, kissing him once more before slowly pulling away.

“You’ll do great, I’ll be right in the front row.”

“I know,” he fixed his glasses, pushing them back up on his face, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie moved up on his tiptoes again to kiss him before heading for the door. “Break a leg!”

“What if I actually do?”

“Asshole.”

Eddie made his way back to the theatre, finding his seat and settling down. He took a drink from his beer, checking his phone then turning it off.

He glanced around the hall, not surprised it was full to the brim of people. All of Richie’s tour venues had sold out within a few hours of selling out. He rang Eddie at work to tell him and he could tell how amazed the man was.

He smiled to himself, turning back to the front when the lights started to dim. He heard the crowd cheer as the announcer was heard.

“Everyone, please put your hands together and welcome to the stage Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier!”

The crowd went wild when he came, long legs walking him across the stage as he grinned and waved his hand. He grabbed the mic from the stand and waited a few moments for the crowd to settle.

“Wow, hi, New York! Welcome to Trashmouth!” He went quiet as the crowd cheered again. “This is my third tour, I know what you’re thinking, he’s old as shit and looks dead on his feet, both are true,” a laugh went up amongst the crowd.

“I wanted to just start this tour slightly different. I met someone recently who really changed my perspective on things. Not because he’s like pocket size, but because he means a great deal to me. He’s someone I knew as a teenager and has pretty much been the only person I‘ve thought about for, God, 20 years.”

Richie looked over the crowd, Eddie could see him readjust his grip on the microphone. Their eyes met, Eddie suddenly realising what was coming.

“And now, I get the amazing pleasure of calling him my partner, my boyfriend. My, not to be cheesy, but my whole world.” The crowd was split, some cheered louder than they did when Richie even came on stage, some just sitting there.

“And, we were talking the other day and he asked why I always joke about women, he said ‘babe you’ve never liked women’ and y’know I got a little offended because me and his mom were very happy together!”

Eddie sat, staring up at the man he was so deeply in love with, eyes filling with tears as he laughed. Of course Richie would make a stupid mom joke when he just came out to the world.

The crowd was laughing, clapping him as he moved into his next joke. The show was the best one Eddie had ever seen from him. Of course, he was biased but who wouldn’t be?

The show was a hit. People cheered as he went off, some still remaining silent but that was to be expected. Not everyone is going to like the new Richie but fuck them.

Eddie nodded to the bouncers as he slipped backstage, rushing through the crew and grinning when he saw Richie stood with his manager, a bottle of water in his hand.

“You fucking dumbass!” Eddie slammed into his side, wrapping his arms around him. He felt himself get lifted up, arms tightening around his waist.

“Aw, was the show that bad, spaghetti?” He heard Richie ask. He ignored him, pressing his face against neck. He felt Richie tighten his arms around him, a kiss being pressed against his temple.

“I loved it, obviously. I didn’t..”

“Expect it?”

“Yeah.”

“I just thought about you said-”

“That’s a first.”

“Shut up. I thought about what you said and you were right. I love you. I want people to know we’re together. I want the spend the rest of my fucking life with you, Eds.”

Eddie pressed his face harder against Richie’s chest, tears seeping into Richie’s shirt. 

They stayed there for a few minutes, Eddie crying into Richie’s shirt and the taller man just holding him, rubbing his back and kissing his head as he held him.

Eddie pulled his face back after a few minutes, tilting his head back slightly to look at Richie. Richie smiled down at him, bringing his hands up to cup Eddie’s cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears. He kissed Eddie’s forehead gently before pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“C’mon, let’s go home.”

“Sure thing, spaghetti.”

-

The reviews came two days later. Eddie was sat at the kitchen table when he heard Richie clattering about in his office then heard the door being swung open as he marched in. 

“Someone online called me a gay icon and another person called me a piece of shit. I think it’s going pretty well so far,” Richie told him as he walked past, setting his phone down on the counter and opening the fridge.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure being a gay icon is good, but I guess piece of shit isn’t the nicest compliment you’ve ever received.”

Richie took a carton of orange juice out of the fridge, sitting down at the table next to Eddie, taking a long drink from the carton before leaning his head down on his shoulder.

“Good reviews?” He asked, taking the carton off Richie and putting the lid back on.

“Mixed, someone said I should never be allowed to do comedy again because, and I quote, ‘the gay people aren’t funny.’”

“And the other reviews?”

“They said it was one of the best shows they think they’ve ever seen.”

“All good then, really.”

“I got asked to do a talkshow, it’s like next week, you wanna come?”

“Yeah, it’s in the city?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t clash with my shows either which is good.”

“I’ll be there then.” 

Richie turned his head and kissed his shoulder gently, smiling against the soft fabric. 

“I’m excited to introduce you to the world.”

“Wait, I thought coming to the show meant I stand in the wings and watch you on TV? I’m on stage?”

Richie sat up, looking down at him. “I mean, you don’t have to, but it would be fun if you did.”

“It’s just, I’ve never done anything like that before, let me think about it?” Eddie asked, smiling when Richie nodded, closing his eyes when Richie pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Alright, spaghetti. Apparently I have to go suit shopping because I’m not allowed to wear the same thing to five different events.”

“Are you asking me to come suit shopping with you?”

“Yes.”

“Let me get my shoes.”

“You’re the best, babe.”

-

TV sets were scary, Eddie had decided. They hadn’t even been here ten minutes and already Richie was getting dragged left right and centre. He was in hair then make up then he was talking to the producer then his manager. It was a whirlwind.

Richie was going on with a few other guests, he had taken a few minutes to speak to them before he came on. One of the guests was Bill Denborough, Eddie remembered reading one of his books and mentioned it to Richie who said something about shitty endings. He was the last guest on the show, meaning he had to wait backstage for nearly an hour before he came on.

He sat with Eddie, all done up in his new suit; a charcoal suit with a white shirt with the top few buttons undone. Eddie could tell he was nervous; Richie’s knee was bouncing, his hands clenching around his knee as he watched the TV as the host spoke to the other guests. 

Eddie took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently.

“Calm down, you’re going to be fine.”

Richie sighed softly, pushing his glasses up with his other hand before slowly nodding. 

“As long as you’re here, spaghetti.”

Eddie kissed their joined hands, “not my name, asshole.”

They sat quietly together until one of the producers came in, giving Richie a five minute warning. He stood up, shaking himself out before looking down at Eddie.

“Promise I won’t fuck up.”

“I promise you won’t fuck up. Just be you. Just take out the annoying bits.”

“Hey, if I take out my annoying bits, there’s nothing left, Eds. I’ll be a shell of a man.”

“Very funny.

Richie leaned down to kiss him, smiling into the kiss before slowly pulling away. 

“Break a leg.”

“Babe, what if I do?”

“You’re an asshole.”

Richie kissed him again before heading out to join the stage manager, having one last run down before he was welcomed on stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my final guest, Richie Tozier!” 

Eddie watched as Richie made his way on stage, smiling and waving to the camera and the audience. He shook hands with the host, taking a seat next to the man’s desk and next to Bill.

“So, Richie, welcome, this is your first time on the show!”

“Very happy to be here.”

“Very happy to have you here! Now, how’s the tour going? I know you’ve only done a few shows here in New York.”

Richie nodded, settling back into the sofa, fixing his glasses before he spoke.

“Yeah, it’s going well so far, I’m on my third show, I’ve got my fourth and last in two days time. Then we move on to Pennsylvania for two shows.”

“Now, you made a pretty big announcement in your first show,” the host began, smiling and nodding as he spoke, looking at the audience then back at Richie.

“About the shitty pizza place? Oh, yeah, never go there. I didn’t know you could get watermelon on a pizza until then.”

The audience laughed, a few of them clapping before the host shook his head. “Now, Mr. Tozier, don’t play coy with us.”

Richie laughed, eyes flicking from the camera to the host.

“I know, yeah, in my first show I told everyone about my partner, Eddie.”

“And how long have you two been dating?”

“A few months now, we actually knew each other as kids. We went to the same summer camp for like six years, and then we lost connections and I spilt a whole coffee on him when I was in the city and the rest is history.”

“As kids? That’s amazing that you guys found each other.”

“Oh yeah, I think if it was anyone else I wouldn’t of recognised them but I’d know that cute face and fake inhaler anywhere, y’know.”

“It’s not fucking fake, dickwad!” Eddie clamped his hands over his mouth before he even knew he had shouted it. A few of the crew members turned to face him. He could see in the monitor that Richie had a shit eating grin on his face, looking at the side he had shouted from.

“He’s here with you? Why don’t we bring him on?” The host asked, looking off the wings, raising his hand and gesturing for him on the stage.

Eddie felt someone gently touch his back, pushing him slightly towards the stage. He took a deep breath before slowly walking on, eyes on Richie. The taller man got up, moving to the side to give Eddie room. The crowd cheered as he came on, cheering even louder when Richie kissed him gently before sitting down with him.

“Eddie, welcome to the show!”

“Thank you, this isn’t something I expected to be doing,” he replied, sitting stiffly on the sofa, only relaxing when he felt Richie take hold of his hand, squeezing gently.

“Well, you made quite the impression,” the host laughed, “not many people get to date the one and only Richie Tozier so it’s a lovely surprise for everyone.”

Eddie felt Richie squeeze his hand again, “yeah, that’s true. It’s going really well though. Like he said, we knew each other as kids in like the awkward puberty years so seeing him for the first time at nearly forty was a surprise.”

“What was he liked as a teenager?”

“The most annoying person you would have ever met. He used to be one of those kids who did like impressions of people at the worst times. We got caught after curfew and we got taken to the camp leader and Rich only spoke in like a Star Wars voice-”

“Yoda.”

“Yes, Yoda. I was trying not to cry because I thought they were going to ring my mom and Richie was there speaking like Yoda and this camp leader was going crazy. In the end he just got too annoyed and were free to go.”

Eddie heard the crowd laughing, but he had turned his head to look at Richie, who was also laughing. They locked eyes and Eddie felt his hand get squeezed again. 

The rest of the show was mainly talking about Richie’s show and how the pair were going to be apart for a few months whilst Richie finished his tour. He wanted Eddie to come with him but he couldn’t just leave his job for four months. They finished with a little performance from Richie that he had planned ahead of time. He was cheered on to the stage off to the side of the sofas and he did his show.

Eddie sat back, listening to the laughter around him and Richie’s voice filling the studio and finally feeling content for what felt like the first time in his life.

-

Richie going on tour was harder than he thought. They said their goodbyes after Richie’s last show, kissing each other goodbye in the morning and Eddie waving the other man off as he climbed into the tour bus.

He went back inside, closing the door and looking around his now empty apartment. He didn’t realise how quiet it was without Richie. He picked up the jumper that Richie had left strewn over the back of the sofa. He smiled to himself before pulling it over his head, engulfed in the warmth and Richie’s scent. He sighed softly to himself, collapsing down on the sofa. It was going to be a long four months.

The first week was the hardest. He was so used to Richie being around that he forgot how to be alone. He didn’t like waking up alone, he didn’t like eating alone, he didn’t like watching TV alone anymore. He was left with a Richie filled hole in his life and he didn’t know what to do.

They called each other everyday, spending maybe an hour on the phone before Richie was needed for a rehearsal. Richie sent Eddie pictures of everything he liked in the new cities; whether it was food, a statue, a building. He sent Eddie a picture of a pizza the size of a tyre when he was in Chicago. 

Eddie watched Richie’s shows every now and then when his manager set a stream up for him. It was available in every venue but he watched as many as he could. His favourite one to watch was a show in California in the TCL Chinese Theatre. Richie had taken a picture on stage of himself and the crowd and it was filled with rainbow flags. Most of the crowd had the flags either waving in the air of tied around their necks like capes. Richie posted that one to his Instagram with just a rainbow as a caption. 

Richie did another talk show, dressed in a dark purple suit and a white shirt that him look amazing. Eddi had told him repeatedly so on the phone with his hand down his pants after the show. Just hearing Richie’s voice so close to his ear was enough to get him hard.

He just missed him.

He woke up some days and just lay there, curling in on himself in whatever t-shirt of Richie’s that he stole. He had a countdown on his phone, counting down the days until Richie got his flight home. He promised him he’d pick him up from the airport. It was now only four days until Richie came home. After four long months, he would finally be able to be with him again. Richie’s flight was in the morning, he should get into New York at around three pm. Eddie was so excited to be back with him. His heart ached in all those lonely mornings and cold nights, but he was finally coming back.

Richie had his last show in two days time then he had a few interviews to do before he got on his flight to New York. He usually spent a lot of time complaining to Eddie about the places that he had been but Richie found himself liking California. He liked the warmth and the beaches, he liked the people too. Richie had told him that a lot of people had come up to him and thanked him for being so open, some people confiding their own secrets in Richie. He recounted the story of how a bunch of teenagers had asked Richie to sign their gay flag, laughing as he told Eddie that he took pictures with them as well. It was cute to hear, Eddie was glad he could finally be himself.

The last show came and went, Richie getting his largest crowd and largest cheer of the whole tour. Flags were thrown on to the stage, Richie had picked one up and worn it around his shoulders as a cape. Eddie saw the pictures on Twitter a few hours after the show, grinning at the picture and saving it to his phone. It was no one’s business if he made it his phone background. 

As the days counted down, Eddie got more and more excited. He spent the whole day before Richie’s arrival cleaning the apartment. He bought flowers, candles , the whole nine yards. He just panic cleaned, he stress-cleaned. He bleached the whole kitchen nearly. Eddie sat down after finishing, the apartment smelling like lemons and the room spray Eddie had bought, orange delight or something silly that made Richie laugh when he saw it.

‘Orange delight sounds like a stripper name!’

‘Shut up, dickwad.’

He checked his phone, smiling when he saw a text from Richie.

rich: do i try and eat a 20 inch pizza all by myself?

Eddie: No, you’ll be sick.

rich: okay im doing it

Eddie: Don’t come crying to me if you’re sick.

rich: i wont <3

Eddie: .. <3

-

Waiting in the airport made Eddie amazingly anxious. The sheer amount of people waiting put him on edge, made him clench his fists in his pockets and stand off to the side. Eddie could spot the reporters and the press, big cameras ready at the waiting for Richie to come through the doors. He knew Richie had already landed, baggage collection was a bitch in an airport this big. 

He could feel the press staring at him, he knew some of them had taken pictures of him. He wasn’t too bothered but he knew all they wanted was pictures of Richie. He could feel himself getting more and more anxious as time went on, constantly checking his watch and the doors. A few people had come through already, the press shuffling around the doors, some of them being held back by security, but dying down when they realised when it wasn’t Richie.

Another ten minutes passed before Eddie heard of a call of “Mr. Tozier, over here!”

Eddie snapped his head up, pushing his phone in his pocket ad moving away from the wall. He looked out over the crowd of people.

He saw Richie, yellow shirt and black leather jacket, a pair of sunglasses on his face as he walked through the clear path that the airport security had cleared for him.

Eddie rushed forward, watching Richie drop his bag on the floor in favour of catching Eddie when he ran into him, laughing and spinning him around before bringing him close and kissing him.

Eddie clung on to him, arms going around Richie’s neck and into his hair. He kissed back, letting himself get pulled against Richie. He ignored all the cameras going off, all the press shouting questions at the pair of them. He held Richie close, feeling himself tear up slightly as they kissed. He felt a little silly crying but when he pulled back he saw Richie was in the same state. He laughed, reaching up and wiping his tears under his glasses. 

“Miss me, spaghetti?”

“You know I did, trashmouth.”

“Let’s get out of here.”

Eddie didn’t need to be told twice. He kissed Richie again, taking hold of his hand, letting Richie grab his bag from the floor before leading him outside the airport. They pushed past a few reporters, Richie even pushed his hand into a camera when they got too close for comfort. Eddie pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocking his car and climbing in. The noise from the reporters died down when they both got in, Richie immediately turning to Eddie and kissing him again, cupping his jaw and sighing into the kiss.

“Fuck, I missed you so much, Eds,” he mumbled to him, pulling away slightly before kissing him again.

“Me too, not my name, though.”

“Let’s go home, I’ll show you just how much I missed you.”

Eddie grinned, starting the car and taking them home.

Richie did show him how much he missed him. Once in the kitchen, once on the sofa, many times in their bedroom, all night long. 

Eddie woke up the next morning content for the first time in four months. He had his back pressed against Richie’s chest, feeling every time the other man breathed. He sighed and relaxed back into him, sleep coming over Eddie again.

The next time he woke up, Richie was drawing small circles on Eddie’s hip, his face pressed against Eddie’s neck. 

“Morning, trashmouth,” he smiled sleepily, leaning back and pressing closer against Richie.

“Mornin’, spaghetti,” he felt Richie press a kiss against his neck then smile where he kissed. Richie pulled him closer, snuggling against Eddie’s back.

“So, how was the tour? We didn’t really do much talking yesterday,” Eddie laughed, turning in RIchie’s arms so he was facing the other man.

“It was good, better than I expected, that's for sure. No one tried to beat me up so I’d considered it a success.”

“Better than your last one then. I still won’t forget that guy who tried to beat you up because he thought you were flirting with his girlfriend.”

Richie snorted, kissing Eddie’s forehead gently. “I know. Don’t worry, Eds, your mom is the only woman for me.”

“Asshole,” he laughed, fond as anything.

-

A few days later, Richie got a phone call.

They were curled on the sofa together, watching some dumb shark movie that Richie had picked. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID and answering.

Eddie just stayed leaning against his side, his head pillowed on Richie’s chest. He glanced up at him, smiling when Richie kissed his forehead.

“Hey,” Richie began, staying quiet for a few moments before sitting up, throwing Eddie off him. Eddie hit the floor, swearing loudly 

“You want me to what?!” Richie’s eyes were wide as he spoke, shushing Eddie when he swore.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m happy to do it. Just send me the details, alright? Thank you.”

Eddie looked up at him from where he was sprawled on the floor. 

“Asshole! Did you really have to throw me?!”

“They want me to perform at New York pride for one of the after parties.”

Eddie went quiet, looking up at Richie and pulling himself to his feet. Eddie reached out, cupping Richie’s cheeks, tilting his head up so he was looking at Eddie.

“Hey, that’s a big gig. You don’t have to take it.”

“I want to.”

“Then you’re gonna smash it.”

“Thanks, babe. You’ll be there with me, right?”

“Of course,” Eddie leaned down, kissing him gently. He felt Richie’s hands come up to his hips, settling there and rubbing circles into his stomach. He pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead down against Richie’s.

“I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks, Spaghetti.”

They fell into quiet, the screams from the people getting eaten by CGI sharks on going in the background. Richie kissed him again, pulling back and looking up at him.

“I think I need a new suit. Like one of those obnoxious sparkly suits, think I can find one?”

“How long do you have to find one?”

“Like two months.”

“Let’s get looking then.” 

-

Eddie loved his boyfriend very much. He really did. But walking in on Richie in his new suit, a suit that Eddie thought was going to be more subtle than it was. No. Richie had bought the most obnoxious suit Eddie had ever seen. When he said rainbow, he thought maybe just the tie or something small. Richie’s whole suit was rainbow in a sort of zigzag pattern. X

Eddie stared at him, hand on the bedroom doorknob. The most annoying thing was that he looked good in it. His long legs filled out the brightly colours slacks and the jacket fit nicely on his broad shoulders. He wasn’t wearing a tie, just a white shirt with the top few buttons undone.

“Oh, good, babe, you’re here. What do you think?” Richie asked, turning away from the mirror and holding his arms to the side, watching Eddie’s face with an apprehensive smile.

“I think you look like someone threw up on you.”

“Perfect, that’s what I was going for.”

“I was kidding.”

“Oh.. you hate it?”

“Rich, only you would be able to make a fucking rainbow suit look good.”

“Aw, babe, you say the nicest things.” 

“Shut up, dude.”

-

As pride grew closer and closer, Eddie could tell Richie was getting more nervous. He was jittery, had too much energy most days, which set Eddie off. He would hover around Eddie whilst he tried to work, choosing to work from home some days to be with Richie instead. He would stand behind him whilst he was doing work, which annoyed Eddie to no end.

“Look, Rich, I need to do this form, can you just give me thirty minutes of peace?” Eddie snapped, turning around his chair to glare at the man. Richie frowned but didn’t put up a fight as he turned on his heel and headed into the bedroom.

Eddie always felt bad for snapping, but his work was important too. He still needed to head his company, it didn’t matter if he was in the office or at home. 

He finished his form as quickly as he could, double checking it before submitting it and standing up. He stretched his arms out as he headed into the kitchen, making two decaf coffees before heading into the bedroom, frowning when he saw Richie facing away from the door.

“Hey, sorry I get snappy, it’s just important stuff, you know that,” he headed over, sitting down next to Richie and holding the coffee out for it.

Richie opened his mouth, but Eddie replied before he even spoke, “yes, it’s decaf.” Richie took the mug, leaning closer and kissing Eddie’s temple.

“Sorry I’m fucking annoying.”

“You aren’t annoying. I just needed to focus.

“I am annoying.”

“Shut up. You’re just nervous. These are big gigs, I know that, you know that. Your first one is tomorrow night, of course you’re going to be full of energy, that means you’re gonna wanna do stuff. I get it, Rich,” Eddie leaned against his side, taking a drink of his coffee.

“I need like thirty more minutes then I’m done, okay? We can make some pizza, you can pick a film, sound okay?” He felt Richie nod and kiss his head.

Eddie got up, hand going out to cup Richie’s cheek and lift his head so their gaze met. He smiled when Richie turned his head to kiss Eddie’s palm.

“Love you,” Eddie heard Richie mumble, kissing his palm again.

“Love you too.” He pressed a kiss against Richie’s forehead before heading back to his office, determined to fit thirty minutes worth of work in ten minutes.

-

Eddie had never seen Richie so calm. It was like he had transcended panic and was no just.. Emotionless?

They had made their way to the theatre where Richie was to do his first performance. He had three booked in the weekend of the pride weekend; Friday, Saturday, Sunday. They went in through the back, Eddie carrying Richie’s bag that held his suit inside. They were welcomed and shown to Richie’s dressing room. He was on in two hours but there was still a bit to do. Eddie had tried talking to Richie on the way over but he was just blank. Eddie eventually just let him sit in silence, the radio playing quietly in the background. 

After Richie got changed, Eddie went back into the dressing room. He had a quick chat with his manager, telling her that Richie was nervous. She thanked him, reassured him Richie would be fine and sent him on his way.

He handed Richie a water bottle, kissing his head when the other man took it

“You feeling okay?” Eddie asked, looking at Richie in the mirror. The other man was sat in the chair, staring at his own reflection. Any other day he would of looked silly. Rainbow suit on, sitting silently in a big room. Eddie moved his arm around Richie’s shoulder, tugging him closer so Richie was leaning his head against Eddie’s ribs.

“I feel like I’m gonna be sick.”

“Wait, you’re going to be sick?”

“Maybe it would help? I’m so fucking nervous, Eds.”

“You’ve done shows before, Rich.”

“I know, but never like this, never in front of people who understand.”

“You’ll be alright. You’re braver than you think.”

“Thanks, Spaghetti.”

“You’re welcome, asshole.”

As curtain call got closer and closer, Richie slowly returned back to his normal self. He was smiling again, joking with the crew, annoying Eddie.

Yeah, he was back.

Eddie kissed him goodbye around ten minutes before he went on, wishing him good luck. They did their whole ‘break a leg’, ‘babe what if I do?’ routine, grinning at each other as Eddie slipped out from backstage and into the main hall. He took his seat, glancing around the full theatre and smiling to himself. Itr was a sea of colour. Flags of every variation were being flown by the crowd. Eddie felt his heart swell. Not just for himself, mainly for Richie. He knew how important this was to him.

He did have a few people come up to him, asking if he was the real Eddie Kaspbrak. A few people asked for pictures, Eddie was genuinely amazed that people wanted pictures but he said yes anyway.

Eddie saw the lights go down, every going quiet and getting themselves ready.

“Please, give a big New York pride welcome to Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier!”

Eddie was almost deafened at the amount of noise the crowd made when Richie walked on stage, flags being shaken within an inch of their lives, the clapping ringing in his ears. Eddie cheered along, clapping and quietening down when Richie got to the microphone.

“Wow, hello, New York,” Richie said into the microphone, laughing softly when a cheer went up through the crowd.

“It’s really nice to be here. I got the call maybe about three months ago, my manager asked me if I wanted to perform here. I was so fucking shocked that I sat up so fast and threw my boyfriend on the floor. Accidentally of course, but y’know,” Richie grinned, taking the microphone out of the stand and walking over to the left side of the stage, the side of the audience that Eddie was sat in.

“I’ve been with my boyfriend for just over a year now and I thought I was a pretty normal, functioning adult before I met him. Now I realise I’m a fucking mess. He has his shit together! He wakes up before nine, yes, every day. He eats vegetables, he exercises, he drinks water. He’s an all round guy. But, he’s also fucking weird.”

Richie looked over at where Eddie was sat, grinning at him before carrying on.

“We’ll be in the shower, and he’ll read the whole back of the shower gel bottle. He doesn’t do it before or after, only when we’re in the shower, he’ll read it. He won’t eat the skin off fruit, he peels literally everything before he eats it. He cleans our vacuum after using it, he hoovers the vacuum, like what the fuck?” A laugh went up threw the audience.

“Together, we make one functioning person. I own a Netflix account, he owns a fax machine. Y’know? It’s amazing. I thought I was doing good, then Eddie came into my life and just, well, he showed me that I was pretty much a slob. He really does take care of me, I love him so much.” A mixture of laughter and ‘aww’ing went up through the crowd.

Eddie rolled his eyes where he was sat, laughing along with the crowd and watching Richie really come alive on stage. He took a few pictures, hoping Richie didn’t see him do it because he would never live it down if he saw.

Richie moved on from making fun of Eddie, recounting a few stories the pair had together and even talked about a couple of bad reactions he had gotten. He recounted a story of a man stopping him in the street and calling him all the names under the sun before Richie had just stared at him and asked “so you don’t want a picture?”

The show finished and the whole crowd gave a standing ovation. Eddie knew Richie was tearing up when he said his goodbyes and his thanks. Eddie rushed to meet him backstage, quickly showing his backstage pass to the bouncers, who nodded him through. He saw Richie over the crowd, reaching up and waving. He saw Richie look over and grin at him. They met each other halfway, Richie leaning down and Eddie standing on his tip toes as they kissed, some of the crew cheering when they did. 

“So, what did you think?”

“Annoying as always,” Eddie kissed him again.

“Aw, thanks, Spaghetti.” Richie pinched Eddie’s right cheek, laughing when Eddie knocked his hand away.

They stayed for a drink with the crew, everyone laughing and joking but Richie and Eddie staying together until Richie said he wanted to leave. Richie said his goodbyes, telling them all he would see them tomorrow. Eddie waved to the team, letting Richie take his hand and lead him out around the back of the theatre where Eddie’s car was parked. They climbed in, Richie leaning back in the passenger seat and closing his eyes.

“You alright?” Eddie asked, starting the car and pulling out of the car park.

“Just amazed it went well. You’re coming to the other shows, right? Bill’s coming on Sunday, I got you guys seats together.”

“Yeah, I’m coming to all of them, I took the weekend off work to come and see the shows.”

He saw Richie smile, glancing at him then looking back at the road. He felt Richie cover his hand when he changed gears.

“If we crash, it’s your fault.”

-

Saturday’s show went as well as the Friday show did. Richie got another standing ovation. He had a few flags thrown on to the stage and he picked one up, wrapping it around his shoulders. Eddie met him backstage and again, they went home after a successful show, only stopping to get pizza when Richie complained he was hungry.

Sunday was pretty much the same. Eddie drove Richie over, kissing him goodbye at the back stage doors. Eddie was set to meet Bill for lunch before they headed back to the theatre. The three of them had become pretty good friends since Richie had been on the talk show around seven months ago, Bill ringing Richie once a week to see what was what. Bill was working on a new horror novel, one that he already had a TV deal for. Eddie had asked about who was going to be cast in it, Bill had hinted a few times that he wanted Richie to star in it. Richie hadn’t given him his answer yet but Eddie thought he was going to do it.

Eddie got to the airport just after Bill’s flight arrived. He had mentioned bringing someone with him but Eddie hadn’t pressed him for who. They met in departures, Eddie instantly spotting Bill and a man following him, bags thrown over their shoulders.

“Eddie!” Bill called, smiling and setting his bag down and hugging Eddie tightly. “This is Stanley, my husband.”

The man behind Bill smiled, shaking Eddie’s hand when he caught up. They exchanged pleasantries, Eddie helping get Bill and Stan’s luggage in the car. They were staying in a hotel downtown. Eddie dropped them off, promising he’d picked them up later. He sent Richie a quick text.

Eddie: Did you know Bill is married??

rich: yes he has a husband

Eddie: You literally have never told me that. Why would you not tell me he had a husband?

rich: i thought u knew ):

Eddie: Obviously not, asshole.

Eddie put his phone away, looking at his watch before heading back to the hotel, sending Bill a text when he was outside. The pair of them came out of the hotel, climbing into the car. Bill had mentioned getting Chinese for lunch and Eddie found a place that they could go. 

Watching Bill and Stan be together made Eddie jealous. He knew Richie and himself had a great relationship, but seeing the matching rings on their hands just made his heart clench. Stan was surprisingly funny, a dry sense of humour that caught Eddie off guard when he made jokes. Eddie learned that they met at a library; Bill was researching something for his book and Stan was there returning something. They caught a glance of each other and they kept going back until Bill decided one day to sit opposite Stan on one of the tables, introducing himself. It a cute story, Bill smiling as he spoke, Stan trying to hide his smile behind his hand where his head was cushioned on his palm. They were cute together.

They left the restaurant, heading over to the theatre and parking around the back. Eddie led them inside, showing his pass and bringing them all through. Eddie knocked on Richie’s door once before heading in, holding the door open for Bill and Stan. Richie was scrambling about at his desk, hands flying to his pockets before turning to look at the trio.

“You alright, Rich?” Eddie asked, eyeing him before walking over and kissing him. He felt Richie hold his waist, squeezing gently. 

“Y- Yeah, all good,” he reassured him, kissing him again before looking over at Bill and Stan, “Bill! Stan the man!” 

Eddie could feel Stan’s eyeroll from here.

Richie hugged them both, grinning and holding them both at arm’s length.

“You guys, so glad you could make it.”

“Happy to be here, Richie,” Bill smiled, patting his forearm gently.

One of the crew members stuck their head round the door, giving him a ten minute warning for the stage. Richie turned back to Eddie, grabbing his shoulders gently.

“Go on, go get settled. I think this will be the best show yet,” he kissed Eddie’s forehead gently. Eddie leaned into the touch before slowly following Bill and Stan out of the dressing room, hiding his smile when Richie blew him a kiss as he was leaving.

The trio took their seats after getting a drink from the bar; Stan and Eddie on wine but Bill getting a beer. They settled down in their front row seats. Eddie glanced around the hall and felt his heart swell at the sight of all the pride flags. It was a sight Eddie would never get used to, the amount of overwhelming support for Richie and, by extension, himself. 

The lights went down for the last time in the pride weekend, a hush falling over the crowd.

“New York, please welcome, for the last time this pride, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier!”

As expected, the crowd went wild. Flags being thrown, thunderous applause ringing out through the hall as Richie made his way on stage. He just worn a simple black suit with a crisp white shirt underneath it. He looked incredible.

“Thank you so much, New York. This is my last night here with you on this pride weekend. I’ve had so much fun, the support really has been amazing, I’ve got some buddies here tonight, and of course, my tiny boyfriend.”

Eddie grumbled to himself, Richie grinning at him before winking and starting his show.

The show was amazing, Richie delivered everything perfectly. He was just a natural on stage. About halfway through the show he picked up one of the flags thrown on stage and had wrapped it around his shoulders again.

He finished his set, unbuttoning his suit jacket and waiting for the cheering to die down before speaking again.

“I really do want to thank you all for tonight, but there is one person I want to thank personally,” he looked over at Eddie, “Eds, babe, come join me on stage please.”

A cheer went through the crowd for him, but Eddie stayed in his seat, staring at Richie. He shook his head, Richie pouted before holding his hand out, “please, Spaghetti.”

Eddie slowly got up, heading round to the side of the stage and slowly heading up to the main stage, meeting Richie half way. He took hold of Eddie’s hand, lowering the microphone and kissing Eddie. Another deafening cheer went up through the crowd as they separated, Richie grinning at him. 

“So, this has been the best year of my life. I started properly writing my own material, done a full tour, performed at pride, bought a couple of vegetables, and met the absolute love of my life.”

“I used to think I was a confident man, but I wasn’t until I met Eddie. I didn’t date, I didn’t have many friends, God, I didn’t even like myself. But, then I met Eddie and he is the most ridiculous, caring, amazing man.” Richie turned to face Eddie, taking hold of his hand and smiling at him, squeezing his hand tightly.

“So, I thought I would embarrass him a little, by just telling you all that I am so fucking in love with him and I never thought I would feel this way about another person,” he let go of Eddie’s hand, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a black box, flipping it open to show a gold band.

“So, I’m asking you, Eddie Kaspbrak, to make the happiest gay in all of the world, and to do me the fucking honuor of becoming my husband.”

Eddie doubted Richie could hear him over the screaming of the audience, over the clapping and cheering. Eddie collapsed into Richie’s arms, pressing his face into his shoulder. He felt Richie’s arms go around him, squeezing him tightly before he felt Richie take his hand and slowly slip the ring onto his finger. 

He pulled back, grabbing Richie’s lapels and pulling him into a kiss, He knew he was crying, he knew he was red in the face but he didn’t care. 

He pulled back, pressing his forehead against Richie’s. “No your mom joke? I’m a little disappointed, trashmouth.”

“You try and be heartfelt with a guy and all he does is talk about the time I had sex with his mom, grow up, Eds.”

Eddie laughed, a few more tears escaping before he leaned back in for another kiss.

“I fucking love you.”

“I love you too, Spaghetti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do ppl want me to write more reddie bc i have a few ideas for some more au stuff bc fuck canon 
> 
> i am also willing to write a second like chapter fic of them getting married maybe set like after this ??
> 
> who knows
> 
> come scream at me on twitter at @n_stanners or tumblr at frog-captain <3

**Author's Note:**

> I might write about their time at summer camp, would u be interested in reading about that??
> 
> anyway reddie is real x


End file.
